I'll always be your friend
by Shadow in Midnight
Summary: Years of a broken relationship tore them apart, leaving them no choice but to split, only to find their escape. Meeting years later doesn't help-the only thing they can do it lament on what they lost-each other. What is gone cannot be corrected, most times. Lime/Angst/Romance RoyXEd/WinryXEd/RoyXRiza


~A/N: I don't own FMA, and this is my first FMA fanfic. I was listening to Just be Friends and reading the comments when this suddenly got me: a plot so amazing that I HAD to write. I stopped my homework for this, so I really hope it's good. I need to write a fanfic for a friend, too. By tomorrow TT^TT

So guys, I need help! I wanna change my profile pic, but my friend won't do it for me cuz she's a lazy ass. Could anyone help me? It's digital art, and I have the base and idea already: just that my drawings are 100% horrible. So, please help me! Drop me a PM or tweet (in my profile) if you want to. Please, you'll be a great help~

~RoyEd Spinoff of Just be Friends~

"Ed, we can't do this anymore," Roy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair once more, his eyes never meeting Ed's guilt-filled golden ones. "Roy...please...I think...I know we can! This relationship...we can make it last!" Ed pleaded, tears running down his cheeks as he hiccupped, staring at his naked lover.

He himself was wrapped in a blanket, smelling thoroughly of sex from the previous night, though it had done nothing close to helping them salvage their crumbling relationship. The things that held it together were slowly crumbling away, held gingerly by a tearing string.

"Ed, no more. We, no I, can't take it anymore!" he yelled, turning around to meet the eyes of his lover-no, his soon to be _ex_-lover. His resolution didn't crumble as he saw the tears; never before did he see his tears, but now, it didn't matter. Nothing could stop him from breaking up with the blonde. Ed himself, seemed to know it, too.

"It's over, Ed. Im breaking up with you," Roy coldly said, walking slowly to the bathroom they shared-hell, they shared the whole damn _place. _"Is...is it...?" Ed let a sigh pass through his lips as he stared at his automail arm.

"Then, can I ask you a question, Roy?" his voice rang through the empty room, almost silent. His eyes were unseeing, dim. No longer did it hold the joyful light or the spark Roy loved in the boy; it was dead and gone, and it was because of him. And he knew it. He knew he was the cause of the light to disappear, it was because of him. Their relationship didn't work out, it was falling apart, and he did nothing to stop it. He wanted to, but he couldn't bear it. Why? Because he was a selfish bastard who didn't deserve Ed's love. It was too tender, too painful, for him to continue. He didn't want to break the boy, but it was the only way to kill their last bond. Even if it tore their hearts into shreds. It was all for his sake. He grunted, slipping on a white shirt as he slowly buttoned it up.

"Did you ever love me?"

The one question that killed him, tore him apart slowly. How many days did he toss and turn in his sleep, wondering if he loved Ed, when he knew Ed loved him whole-heartedly? He was sure of his love, but he had to break the boy. No matter how painful it was for the both of them. Without even turning around, he dropped the bomb.

"Not at all. I never loved you."

A painful gasp was the only sound Ed let out to let him know that he heard it, well and clear. As if he could shrink any smaller, he curled into a tighter ball into the corner and held back his painful sobs. Never again would he let the Flame Alchemist see his weak side; never again would he cry in front of him, the man who never loved him.

Roy cast back a glance at Ed, stopping himself from reaching out to the boy and whispering sweet nothings into his ear, that he loved him with all his heart, and that he could never bear to leave him. But instead, he turned on his heel, and draping his jacket over his hand, he fished out a ring of keys and placed it on the door side table after unlocking the door like it was the most painful thing he could ever do.

"I won't be coming back," he said loudly, trying to convince himself more than Ed. "Keep the keys."

"And the memories," Ed said in a small voice, but Roy heard, but decided against commenting on it. It was too painful to bear any longer. He had to get out of the house. All the memories it held, all the emotions it kept for them...it was too painful to remember any longer.

And even through the thick door, the faint sound of a sobbing Edward Elric could be heard.

~End of chapter 1~

Yeah, I purposely decided to end it that way. :D I have more coming up, no worries! I really love this storyline :D It's angst-y, right? I love writing those kind of stories, I don't know why.

Anyway, I really hope all of you liked it-I have more RoyEd stories planned, all half written, but this is just...quick. I made this in less than an hour, that's why it's so short-I planned to make this a one-shot, but it just got the better of me. Anyway, for those who read my other stories, sorry, I'm trying to update them ASAP, but enjoy this one first. Love y'all. 3


End file.
